


Forever

by Oh_Grey_Warden



Series: Max and Chloe [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Canonical Character Death, Depression, F/F, First Kiss, First Love, Guilt, Memories, POV Multiple, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sacrifice Chloe Ending, Time Travel, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7269037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Grey_Warden/pseuds/Oh_Grey_Warden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And Max Caufield, don’t you forget about me.”</p>
<p>“Never.”</p>
<p>After reverting the choices Max had made. She agrees to let Chloe go and let life move on, even if they means she must move on without her. Max must deal with the loss and grief she feels for Chloe, with and without her powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> * This is after the sacrifice Chloe Ending.

“And Max Caufield, don’t you forget about me.”

 

“Never.”

 

\--

 

She died. I have to watch her die.

 

“I-it’s cool Nathan! Don’t stress. Y-you’re okay b-bro! Just… count to three.”

 

It’s happening again and everything I did to try and stop it didn’t work. Why?! Max pressed herself against the bathroom shall and carefully looked behind it to see Nathan panicking by the sink. The fear was setting into her stomach. She’s going to die! What if it changed? What if she’s alive? Max’s eyes darted to the bathroom door, waiting for her to come through and still there was no one there. Maybe. Maybe. Maybe. 

 

“So what do you want?”

 

No!

 

“I hope you checked the perimeter, as my step-ass would say.” 

 

Max felt her heart shatter. She reached up and covered her mouth to muffle her small cry. She’s not supposed to be here. I saved her. I made sure of it. I saved her over and over again and yet fate has brought me here again to watch her die?! Max’s vision began to blur as rouge tears began to fall down her face. 

 

“Now let’s talk bidness.”

 

“I’ve got nothing for you.”

 

“Wrong you got hella cash.”

 

Max felt her knees begin to buckle. This was it. She let her back press against the stall and felt her body begin to slide down until she was on the floor. All Max could do was wait. Wait till it was over. She brought her knees up and wrapped her arms around them and quietly sobbed to herself. 

 

“Chloe…”

 

More tears fell from her face. She could actually hear them hit the floor. 

 

“You don’t know who the fuck I am or who you’re messing around with!”

 

Max’s heart was breaking, not for herself, but for Chloe. She was her number one priority, she was supposed to have her back, to protect her, but she failed. Standing on the cliff and watching the tornado hurdling toward Arcadia Bay scared her. All they could do was watch as their town, their friends, their family be torn to pieces by a storm she caused. Max was helpless. 

 

\--

 

“You… You could use the photo to change everything right back to when you took that picture... All that would take is for me to… to…”

 

“Fuck that! No! No way! You’re my number one priority now. You are all that matters to me!”

 

\--

 

Chloe… why didn’t you let me save you one last time? You promised me… You promised me you would never leave me… 

 

-BANG- 

 

It felt like a loud explosion in Max’s ears, everything was ringing then it was over. She was gone. Max began to shake violently as she held her legs tighter to her chest. She heard her fall to the ground in a painful thud and all Max could do was cry. Pathetic. She was given this stupid power for a reason, and yet it wasn’t enough to save her. She could the fabric of time begin to shift and tear. Chloe Price is gone, for good this time.

 

\--

 

Max stood at the end of the driveway, staring at the old house. The paint was falling off and chipping everywhere. She could see the lawn was unkempt and a bunch of weeds grow through the gravel of the walkway. She looked over to see Chloe’s truck parked in the driveway. That rust bucket she loved cruising in. The truck that drove them around, the truck that she picked her up in, the truck they drove into the night after they dubbed themselves as the Blackwell Ninjas. Max reached up and gripped her bag’s strap. She could feel the knot in her chest tighten. 

 

“Breathe.” 

 

Max took in a lung full of air and forced her legs to move towards the door. She needed to seem them, to make sure they were doing okay. She promised Chloe. Max could feel her heart pounding in her ears. She lifted her hand up, curled it into a fist and gave a few knocks against the wooden door. She waited. 

 

\--

 

“Your house still looks… the same.”

 

“Yeah, home-shit-home.”

 

\--

 

Max smiled to herself. 

 

“Oh Chloe…”

 

Max turned her attention back to the door as it began to unlock. She could hear the chain fall from its lock. When the door opened she saw Joyce standing on the other side. She blinked a couple of times before it registered in her mind that Max was standing in front of her. Her blank expression then turned into a sad smile.

 

“Max Caufield? It’s so good to see you.” 

 

“Joyce… I-“

 

Before Max could finish her sentence Joyce quickly wrapped her arms around her and gave her a big hug. Max stood there not knowing what to do. Why was she hugging her? The way she left after the funeral was…

 

“It’s good to see you Max.”

 

Max bit her lip. Was it? She slowly reached up and hugged her back. 

 

“You too…”

 

As they broke the hug, Max could see tears in Joyce’s eyes. She was still smiling but Max knew deep inside she wanted to break down and cry. It hit Max like a firetruck, this was all her fault. Joyce quickly wiped her tears away then took a hold of Max’s hand.

 

“Come on, I want to show you something.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this small chapter. I've been wanting to do a fanfiction about Life Is Strange for the longest time but I was scared to write up a story because this game holds a special place in my heart and I didn't want to tarnish the story or the characters because they mean so much to be, especially Chloe. She means so much to me because of how much I relate to her.
> 
> But I think it's time I write about Max and Chloe and what I think happened after the end of the game. In my playthrough and head canon I did pick the "sacrifice Chloe" ending even though I loved her so much, like so much. As much as I wanted Max and Chloe to be together, it was the right thing to do.
> 
> If you want to watch my let's play on Life Is Strange you can go over to my youtube channel here: http://youtube.com/agirlandagame
> 
> I've made a bunch of theory videos too and one of them being why and how I think Max got her powers in the first place. Anyway I hope I do this story justice, I'm the strongest writer, but I love writing stories. :) Let me know what you think!


End file.
